


I'm Beginning to See the Light

by nightnerd



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ward has a heart, shameless Christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightnerd/pseuds/nightnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to Skye's dismay, Ward scheduled training early on Christmas day. Usually she wouldn't really care - Christmas wasn't really anything to her but a date on the calendar prior to her arrival on the Bus - but her sentiments towards the holiday have changed. However, the morning turns out in a way that she never had expected, and she comes to the realization that Agent Ward might actually enjoy Christmas after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Beginning to See the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi/gifts).



> I would just like to quickly note that this work is dedicated to my lovely friend Demi and all of her Skyeward love. Thank you for watching Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and sticking with me despite my Fitzsimmons-ness!

In the past, Christmas had only been the name of December 25th for Skye. It wasn’t a holiday or a season; that would mean decorating the Christmas tree, hanging up lights, and exchanging presents with loved ones, and none of those traditions really happened in any of her foster homes. When she was living by herself, there wasn’t really anybody to celebrate with, so the holiday continued to pass her by.

 

She didn’t expect anything different from the Bus. However, the team seemed rather eager to prove her wrong about the Christmas season, much to her surprise. Coulson scrounged up an assortment of presents for the team – including a smiley face stress ball for May, the full collection of Doctor Who season DVDs for Fitzsimmons, a peculiar blend of coffee and a mug decorated with cartoon dogs for Ward, and a necklace for her with a heart pendant made out of computer circuitry. May insisted on sitting down with Skye and watching a few classic Christmas movies, and Fitzsimmons decorated the living area with elaborate strings of lights while offering Skye spiked eggnog – which Jemma, of course, asserted that it qualified as ‘bad girl shenanigans.’ For the first time in her life, Skye was beginning to understand what the Christmas season meant.

 

Somehow, she had also come to the assumption that Ward with his whole ‘I work alone’ spiel would either be impassive towards the holiday or approach it like the Grinch or Scrooge did. The fact that he scheduled their training on Christmas Day only seemed to prove that.

 

Skye’s alarm blared at 5:30am, and she couldn’t help but groggily think that nobody should ever be up that early, _especially_ not on Christmas. Regardless, she hit snooze a few times before tumbling out of bed, mumbling under her breath about how inhuman it was for Ward to schedule training so early, and quickly got dressed in her training gear. After she tied her hair up in the ponytail, she added a green and red ribbon as a small festivity to celebrate the day.

 

Ward was waiting for her. “You’re two minutes late,” he stated directly. “You know what that means.”

 

It took every ounce of Skye’s willpower not to roll her eyes. “Twenty pushups?”

 

“Usually, yes… but today, we’re not going to do any training.”

 

That was essentially the last statement she ever expected to hear out of her supervising officer’s mouth, and she stared back at him in complete shock. “We’re not?”

 

“No.” The beginnings of an amused grin were starting to appear on his face, and he gestured towards the dimly illuminated living area of the Bus. “Don’t think that you’re getting off the hook for being late, though. You’ll have to make up those twenty pushups next time.”

 

“Somehow I am more than fine with that.” Skye began walking towards the living room, eyebrows pulled down over her eyebrows ever so slightly, and Ward followed. “So what inspired this generous change of heart?”

 

Ward paused for a moment, carefully seeking his next words. “I thought it might be nice if we took a break for a day and just spent some time together.” That explanation caused her eyebrows to jump up, and she regarded him with a very clear brand of bewilderment. “Believe it or not, Skye, I do have a heart.”

 

“The wizard must have been rather charitable.” His smile spread just a bit further at her reference to his nickname, the tin man, and he settled on the couch beneath a rather colorful strand of Christmas lights. She sat beside him, carefully searching his expression in an attempt to understand what all was happening, as he pulled two gifts out from behind the cushion before handing them to her. She studied them carefully, still rather disoriented at the sudden shock of the drastic change in the morning’s plans. “You didn’t have to get me anything… I mean, I didn’t get you – or anyone else for that matter – anything.”

 

His response was quick. “I wanted to, and I didn’t get anybody else anything either.”

 

Well, if he hadn’t perplexed her enough before, her certainly had accomplished it now. Skye realized that they had a closer relationship due to the fact that he was her S.O. (supervising officer, _not_ significant other… though it wasn’t as though she would complain about that…), but the entire situation was not at all what she had expected.

 

Skye slowly began pulling at the candy cane striped wrapping of the first gift, sliding her finger slowly under the tape instead of just ripping through the paper. She stripped it away to reveal a bag of popcorn taped to a plastic movie case. “ _Frozen_?”

 

Ward lifted his shoulders in a rather curt shrug. “You said you’ve never seen it, so I thought we could watch it together before anyone else woke up.”

 

His reminder that it was hardly six in the morning caused her to roll her eyes, and she quickly proposed a counteroffer, “Or we could just go back to sleep and watch it later, you know, at a reasonable person hour.”

 

He nodded as though he was somewhat considering it, but, unconvinced, he merely replied, “Open your other gift.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just do it.”

 

With a completely baffled expression on her face, Skye set aside Frozen and the popcorn before carefully removing the paper. She then held a decorative little box in her hand, taking a moment to admire the sparkly snowflakes covering it while simultaneously trying to comprehend that it was Ward – rather stoic Ward – who had given it to her, before slowly removing the top from the box. Before she could really see what the object was, however, he was swiftly pulling it out of the box and dangling it between them.

 

_Mistletoe._

 

An arrogant little smirk tugged at Skye’s lips as she realized what he had done, and she certainly didn’t protest as she closed the distance between them with more enthusiasm than required. Her hands framed his jaw while he dropped the plant so his hands could tangle her hair, and she shifted closer to him on the couch. After a while, he pulled away breathless, rather tentatively adding, “Technically, doing this breaks section seventeen.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing that everyone else is still asleep then,” Skye retorted, picking up the mistletoe that he had hastily dropped and holding it between them again as she leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, thank you so much for reading! This was my first time writing anything revolving around Skye and Ward, but I am rather pleased with how this turned out! Also, the title of this fic comes from a song by the same title, and, though it is not really a Christmas song, it does include the following lyrics that I thought fit the mood of this fic: I never went in for afterglow, / Or candle light on the Mistletoe, But now when you turn the lamp down low, / I'm beginning to see the light.
> 
> Please feel free to add a comment about anything specifically that you liked or any constructive criticism on how I could improve my writing!
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
